X-men Revalution
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Jack Smith was always a supporter of mutants, that fact increased when his mutant sister passed. What he never knew however was his father was an X-men, who he takes after. Now he has to play a crutial part in the upcomming human mutant war.


**This was also posted on my Deviantart account so I technically am not copying anybody, I'm just re-posting this here to see if anybody likes it.**

CH1

Darkness. Darkness that fogged the area like a thick plague of death. It was suffocating, screams of terror and pain flooded the area. Humans, Mutants there was no difference, just suffering and pain that choked the dark air. Three figures stood a mist the carnage. A old man in a purple and red costume with a metal helmet, A blue skinned woman with bright yellow eyes and ginger red hair and a third, shrouded in darkness, impossible to see anything other than the outline.

"Stop" a young teen-aged boy choked as they staggered among the chaos. "stop"

A single man staggered his way through the chaos, a tattered and torn yellow and blue uniform smothered in his own blood clung loosely to his body. His muttonchops stained grey with dust and grit and his lower lip bleeding but quickly healing. No matter how hard the man tried to reach the figures something forced him back, as though a magnet was dragging him away...or pushing him back.

"Kid...run" The man pleaded to the teen just before the eldest figure flicked his wrist, sending the man flying off through the smoke and dust.

"MAGNITO STOP!" The teen cried in anger. How did he know that name? he had never heard that name before,not even once all he knew was that name belonged to someone horrible, someone willing to kill.

The eldest man turned his attention at the teen with a death stare which could have sent Charles cowering. Wait, who was Charles?  
The man turned slightly so he was side-on to the teen and raised his arms. A large sharpened metal gurder rose up behind him as if by command.

"Logan." The teen whispered in desperation just as the gurder crashed through him with a bloody spray.

He woke with a horrible jolt. He screamed. sweat poared down in tanned skin like rivers as he panted heavily from the fear and stress of his nightmare, the twelfth time this month. he clung to his sheets as though his very life depended on it, Every sense in his body screamed Danger about the old man from his dream, he groaned slightly as he heard the sound of puffed smoke, not now.

There was another puff of inky black smoke as a figure apeared. Their skin was black and their eyes were a calm but vivid yellow and their hair was a dark blue mess. "Jack, is everything okay? I heard screaming." The figure asked in a slight germanic accent.

"Just a bad dream kurk." Jack panted as he clenched his chest with his right hand. "A very very bad dream." Kurk and Jack had been friends for a few years now, Kurk lived next state over but he managed to visit often thanks to his unique 'ability' as many put it. Jack was a supporter for the mutants, which often lead to him being isolated by a majority of the town.

"Are you sure? I could go get your mum?" Kurk asked in concern.

"Nah, it's okay." Jack froced a smile, he didn't want Kurk to worry for him. "Besides, I don't think my mum likes how you just pop up." he added with a slight chuckle.

"Might not need too, It's eight in the morning." Kurk explained with a slight grin.

Outside the sound of a motorbike caught Jack's attention briefly the motorbike didn't stop but it made a single name flooded into his mind.

"Logan." Jack mumbled absent mindedly as his gaze turned to his window which had red curtians closed over.

"Did you just say logan?" Kurk asked in a nervous tone, Jack knew Kurk kept secrets from him, then again Kurk was a mutant, he was often bullied or harrassed for the fact, so it's not like he didn't have a good reason.

"Uh yeah." Jack mumbled as he returned his stare to Kurk who looked both nervous and slightly panicked. "Why?"

"Just curious, how do you know that name?" Kurk asked in a steady but cautious tone. Before Jack could answer Kurk's phone rang with a funny little german song he could not understand but it sounded funny. "Hold that thought."

Jack watched as Kurk dissapeared with another puff of smoke. Jack had to admit, it was pretty cool, if only other people could see mutants as more than just freaks or monsters. Jack walked over to his draws and pulled out a clean T-shirt, it was just a red button up shirt with "Mutants have right too" written across the back of it in blue writing. When he was finished getting dressed he walked over to the windows and opened the curtians. He was surprised at what he saw, Kurk was outside talking with a bold man in a wheelchair wearing a grey suit, next to him was the man from his nightmare, the one called... Logan? The wheelchair bound man suddenly stopped chatting then looked directly at Jack with a smile.

The other man looked at the window which Jack looked through and scratched the back of his head. Jack nervously waved to him, maybe this was one of the teachers from the school Kurk went to, he said that they occasionally make house visits to people with "tallents" but jack knew he meant mutants, why were they here? Kurk was the only mutant in the house, unless they were just asking him for an assignment or making sure he wasn't in any trouble. Jack decided it was the later and went downstairs and into the kitchen. He found his mum standing by the stove cooking scrambled eggs. Three days in a row now she had made eggs for breakfast, not that he didn't mind.

There was a knock at the door. Jack's mum turned off the stove and walked over to the front door to find Kurk and two men there waiting, one was wearing a leather jacket and had mutton chops and tanned jeans. the other man was older and confined to a wheelchair but gave a soft smile.

"Uh Hi, can I help you?" She asked as she softly smiled at Kurk, she tolerated him easily, so long as he didn't suddenly appear right in front of her that is.

"Mrs Smith, these are two of the teachers from my school, they want to speak with you and Jack."Kurk explained as Jack walked over to the front door.

"Hi kurk, and you must be Logan?" Jack smiled as he shook the hand of the man in the leather jacket who just looked dumbfound.

"I see Kurk can't keep his yap shut." Logan remarked as he batted an eye at kurk. "Little elf never can."

"Actually, he did." Jack told Logan causing the wheelchair bound man to chuckle softly at Logan's dumbfound reaction. "If you're here, you should all get in quickly before HE gets here." he explained as he gestured for them to all come inside.

"Jack, what did you mean by 'he'?" Jack's mother asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Mum, Kurk is from a school for mutants, but there are other people out there, people with bad intent, Magnito is one of them." Jack explained with a slight sigh, he had known for ages yet he didn't want his mum to worry for kurk. "I didn't want you to worry for kurk, that's why I didn't tell you."

"Actually, we are here for you Jackson." The elderly man informed him much to his mother's shock. "Kurk is more than cappible of taking care of himself."

"Me? but I'm not a mutant." Jack stated as he raised his hands defensively.

"Actually bub, charles here can tell who's a mutant and who's not, and he can tell your one." Logan explained with a slight chuckle. "Which may explain how ya know me name."

"So, how do you know his name?" Jack's mum asked in a sad tone.

"I...have dreams...horrible dreams." Jack sighed as he slowly shook his head. "Unfortunatly, it may just be the tip of the iceburg."

"Everybody out ...now." Logan whispered in a worried tone.

"Why?" Kurk asked in concern, logan never worried about anything unless it was major.

"magnito." Jack grunted in anger. as if on que the front of the house was blown open and outward, everything metal floated around a single man with a purple helmet.

"Charles, why must you insist upon diluding yourself with the human race?" The man asked with a frown as Logan found himself pinned to the ground. "Humans are vile violent beasts, mutant kind is the future!"

"Magnito let the boy be!" Charles demanded as Magnito slowly walked towards Jack.

"The choice is his charles, be with you and your X-men and become weak or join me and the brotherhood and become strong, powerful, the best he can be." Magnito mused with a smug grin.

"How about I say NO!" Jack growled in anger. "I've seen what you do, who you murder!"

"Pitty, now you'll have to die." Magnito frowned as a spike of metal was launched clean through Jack. Everyone stared in shock at what happened next.

"I...said...NO!" Jack grunted as he pulled himself away from the metal spike which had gone clean through his heart. He wasn't even scaved, there was no sign of a wound other than some blood trickling down his chest and shredded shirt.

"Jackson, are you alright?" Charles asked in concern as he watched the teen finally remove himself from the metal spike.

"Listen to me now metal head!" Jack growled as he pulled the spike from the ground "you'd better leave me be or you've got another thing commin'!"

"Metal, you really don't learn fast do you?" Magnito chuckled as he forced the metal into a ball shape.

"Thanks." Jack smirked as he ditched the orb of metal at magnito, hitting him in the head before he could react. "NOW GO!"

"MArk my words child, I will come for you." Magnito growled before he shot off on a platform of liquid like metal.

"Fuck." Jack'smum managed to say when she saw Jack collapse to his hands and knees panting.

"FUUUUCK THAT HURT!"Jack cringed as he held his chest tightly with one hand.

"You get used to it bub." Logan panted as he slowly stood back up. "The amount of time's I've been kababbed is more than I can count."

"Jack, you okay?" Kurk asked nervously as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Yeah but that hurt like bloody hell." Jack groaned as his mum rushed over and hugged him tightly. "Mum, need to breath." he gasped.

"sorry." His mum appologized as she released her son and held him by his shoulders. "I guess you've now got more reason to be picked on." She sighed.

"Mum, I think I'd go with Kurk and the others." Jack explained. "mutants like magnito will continue to attack us if I stay here, and don't worry, I'll visit during holidays."

"If that's what you want." She sighed with a slight smile. "Just remember to keep kurk out of trouble and vice versa."

"Sound advice." Logan chuckled as he folded his arms. "We should go before the AMPD show up and blame us for this."

"Just keep him safe." Mrs Smith requested with a sad smile.

"Your son will be perfectly safe, on that you have my word." Charles xavier promised as he wheeled himself upto a old brownish gold mustang. "Logan, you drive, Kurk, you help your friend get packed."

"I don't think I could." Jack shrugged. "my bedroom looks like a bomb exploded in it."

"Don't worry, I'll buy you some new clothes when I can, then I'll have them mailed to you." Mrs smith smiled softly. "You'd better be going, no telling who saw that little incident."

"Seya mum." Jack softly smiled as he climbed into back seat of the car with Kurk and clicked his seatbelt into place.

Kurk smiled as he teliported into the car next to Jack and clicked his seatbelt on with a slight smile. Jack noticed instead of a second front seat there were four clamps on the floor,no doubt for the processor's chair, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw charles, with logan's help lock his chair in possition. "All buckled up back there kid?" Logan asked as he climbed into the driver's seat of the car.

"I am Mr LOgan." Jack replied with a slight smile. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what's your mutation?"

"Same as you bub, I regenerate but unlike you, I've got some real nasty claws." Logan chuckled slightly as he bucked up. "so, how did you and kurk meet eachother?"

"Some rioters kept chasing him and I offered him a place to stay." Jack explained. "Was about a week before I started having the dreams."

"Jackson, may I ask how long have you been having the dreams?" Charles asked as LOgan reversed the car away from the curb.

"Twelve months or so, around the time there was the big uproar around here about mutants." Jack shuddered. "First few times I kept seeing someone called Jean gray."

"Jean?" Logan asked in surprise. "She's been dead for a bit."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jack frowned slightly. "I...I didn't know."

"It's okay Jack." Kurk smiled as he patted his friend's shoulder. "There is no way you could have known."

As they reached the end of the street which was pretty long, they saw four black vans race past, each marked with AMPD. The Anti-Mutant police department. Luckily they were in a rush, so they didn't check the car they were in, making Kurk let out a sigh of relief. Logan shuddered slightly as he puled out onto the main road and began to head towards the edge of town. Along the way they saw people staring at TVs in shop windows at the devistation left by Magnito. The reporter called it "A malicious assault on the innocent by the murderous mutant kind." Jack just shuddered at that statement, would all people now consider him murderous?

"Do not threat Jackson, in time people will come to understand we mean them no harm." Charle's voice spoke through his mind making him flinch in shock.

"Did he just speak...in my mind?" Jack stuttered in shock.

"I guess I should have given some warning." Kurk blushed slightly. "Professor xavier is a telipath."

"Oh, cool." Jack smiled slightly,making charles chuckle lightly. "Been a while since I've met someone like that."

"You knew another telipath?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Yeah...she...she was the nicest girl i've ever met." Jack smiled slightly. "And the best sister I ever had."

"Was?" Kurk asked in a confused tone.

"She killed herself..." Jack sighed as he looked down to his feet. "The kids at school just kept harrasing her, even some of the teachers."

"Makes meh sick." LOgan grunted in disgust. "Just 'cus sometin's different, don't mean it's bad."

"I am sorry for your loss."Charles appologized. "If I had of known of her, I would have tried to help."

"It's okay, you can't change the past and the past is what makes us who we are." Jack sighed as he continued to look down at his feet. "I do miss her, I don't think I'll ever stop missing her, all I can do is continue on."

"You two get some sleep, It'll be a while b'for we reach the school." Logan explained as he pulled out onto the interstate.

"Stop Stop!...MAGNITO NO!" flashed through Jack's mind, making him shiver in fear.

"Jackson?" Charles asked as he looked back to the shivering teen. "Is everything alright?"

"yeah..I...I'm fine, just thinking about my last nightmare." Jack frowned as he layed back in the seat and rubbed his forhead with his left palm.

"Would It be alright, if...If I were to see?" Charles asked in a sympathetic tone. Jack just nodded as he continued to rub his forhead. A few moments passed before Charles let out a sad sigh. "Are they all like that?"

"Mostly, Logan's a first in that one though." Jack sighed as he dipped his shoulders. "But that magnito fellow and the blue lady, they're...they're almost always in them."

"Mistigue." Logan growled in annoyance. "Nothing good ever comes of her."

"Odd." Charles stated in a confused tone. "You seam to supressed some memories."

"I'm sure it was with good reason." Jack smiled softly. "If I didn't want myself to know, I'm sure it's best to leave them be."

"Very well." Charles smiled kindy "get some rest."

CH2

Jack was sound asleep in the back seat next to Kurk when a large jolt woke him up and he opened his eyes. He blinked twice and noticed they were on a road with each side covered with trees and beyond that, fields. Jack groggily rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Sorry 'bout the bump kid." Logan apologized as he kept on driving. "Hit a pot hole."

"It's okay logan." Jack yawned as he stretched in his seat. "Where are we?"

"Not far from the school." Logan explained with a slight smile. "When we get there wake Kurk, 'lil elf 'll bug me for days if I wake 'im."

Jack snorted a laugh as he covered his mouth. He felt sorry for Logan, he knew how Kurk was when he played pranks, however rarely they occur, they could be terrifying at times or just really messy.

"Jackson, when we arrive, try to keep in mind that everyone in the school is a mutant, even the teachers." Charles explained.

"I already figured that part out." Jack sighed. "Asides from my mum and the liberarian near where we used to live, I've never met a human who supported mutants."

Charles nodded in understanding just as logan turned left into a large brick arch which read. "Charles xavier's school for gifted children."  
The lawn was well kept and tidy, the road was brick cladded and clean, at the end of it there was a fountian where a few teenagers sat and a blue fur covered man in a black suit who was reading a book. The house at the end was like a mantion, it was four stories high and stretched well over 50 meters across. Logan parked the car by the fountian, waking Kurk.

"Home already?" Kurk asked through a yawn.

"Yeah." LOgan smiled as he climbed out of the car. "Home sweat home."

"Ah,Professor." The blue fur covered man smiled with delight as he put the book down. "How did everything go?"

"There was a slight complication, but everything worked out well." Charles smiled as he undid the restraints to his wheelchair and wheeled himself out of the car.

"Hey Hank." Logan smiled with a wave before he walked inside the massive building.

"Hi there, I'm Jack." Jack smiled to the blue man.

"Ah, so you're the new arrival. My name is Dr. Henry McCoy." The man smiled. "Would you happen to know the manner of your abilities?"

Jack blushed slightly as he tugged at a section of his shirt near where he was speared. "Regeneration apparently, but I've also had the wierdest dreams, sort of how I knew Magnito was after me."

"You poor boy." Dr McCoy sighed as he shook his head slowly. "If Magnito's after you, it's because he knows there is something more to you than just that, else he wouldn't of bothered."

"He went after Jack himself, he must be important." Kurk sighed. "He even manged to get in a shot at magnito with metal."

"Metal?!" Dr McCoy gasped in shock. "How was that possible?"

Jack shrugged slightly, truth be told, he wasn't quite too sure himself.

"It is possible Jackson has simular powers to Magnito." CHarles assumed. "Jackson, Kurk, go find Mrs Orolo, she will show you to your room."

"I believe she is currently teaching a class." Mr. McCoy pointed out as he held his chin.

"Rouge, would you mind escorting Jackson too a temporary quarters?" Charles asked one of the students.

A girl with black along hair with a white stripe through it turned to face them. She wore long black gloved and a green shirt with a black over jacket. "Sure Professor." She answered as she walked over to Jack and Kurk.

"Hi." Jack smiled with a slight wave. "I'm jack." He added as he extended his hand.

"Oh uh, sorry kid, cannot touch anything alive, I sorta kill things off, slowly." The girl said in a sad and depressed tone.

"I took a metal gurder through the heart, I'm sure I'd be okay." Jack smiled softly as he lowered his hand to his side. "And you shouldn't be ashamed of your powers, sure they can lead to you becoming isolated from certian people but it's who makes you who you are."

"Geesh, Not even a day around the professor and you sound like him already." Rouge half smiled.

"No, he's always like that, he tries to cheer people up." Kurk explained with a shrug.

"Okay then." Rouge smiled with a roll of her eyes. "Let's go find you a place to stay for a bit."

When Jack walked into the mansion, the first thing he noticed was the size of the lobby, it was massive. By the stairs there were potted plants and on the walls hung various photos and in the corner of the room was even a suit of armor. A group of students hurried across the upper level with bags on their backs as a man wearing sunglasses walked after them.

"That would be Professor Summers, he teachers English." Rouge explained before she lead Jack up the stairs and in the direction the group had come from. "Schools almost over for the week, so you won't be doing much until Monday."

"Plenty of time to meet some friends." Kurk smiled as he playfully punched Jack in the arm. "Just don't try making friends with your bed, Mr Logan isn't one for sleeping in."

"Sounds Like my head at the moment." Jack chuckled lightly as Rouge stopped in the middle of the hallway and sighed in annoyance.

"Damnit kitty!"Rouge shouted. "I see the fucking thumbtac you phased into the floor!"

"Who's kitty?" Jack asked as he looked to Kurk who was holding in laughter.

"An annoying girl who keeps pulling pranks." Rouge grumbled in annoyance. "Kurk, go find her."

"Wat'cha doing?" asked a brown haired girl, her head was just sticking through the wall, making jack jump slightly.

"Kitty, remove the fucking thumbtac." Rouge growled.

"Yeash, someone's grumpy today." Kitty smirked before looking at Jack. "Oh sweat, new guy!"

"Uh Hi?" Jack waved nervously. even though he was accepting of Mutants, even before he knew he was one, this situation freaked him out a bit.

"So, why's there a hole in your shirt?" Kitty asked as her arm phased through the wall and pointed at the hole.

"Magnito shish cabab." Kurk explained with a slight sigh. "Lucky Jack had a healing factor, much better than Logan's too."

"Aww, I wanna heal fast too." Kitty pouted.

"You move through walls, I'm sure that's good enough." Jack smiled lightly. "Trust me, you've got alot cooler than what I have."

"It's okay, until you accidentally walk in on someone getting dressed." Kitty shrugged before dissapearing back through the wall.

"Moving on." Rough sighed in annoyance as she walked around the thumbtac and continued on through the halls.

After another couple minutes of walking they came across a largish room with a few couches, a large TV, a pool-table, weights and a round table. The walls were white and there were two windows in the room, letting in Light, one oposite the door, the other to the left.  
There were a few people in the room, most were playing chess or watching Tv but one blonde teen just stood there with his back to the wall as he flicked through a book.

"Warren, new guy." Rouge said as she clicked her gloved fingers in his face.

The boy lowered his book and looked at Jack. "And?"

"He needs someone to keep him company while Kurk's off in the danger room." Rouge told him in a stern tone. "Hey, are you listening?!"

"If he isn't dumb, then he'd already of sat down and started doing something." warren yawned. "Or at the very least be talking with someone."

"Kurk, is everyone here so rude?" Jack asked as he turned to his friend.

"Normally warren's a good spirited one, but he's been having father issues lately." Kurk whispered.

"Fine...New guy can stay in here for a bit." Warren sighed in defeat as rouge walked off."So, new kid, what's with the raggedy shirt? living on the streets or something?"

"No, run in with Magnito." Jack sighed as Kurk left with rouge. "Metal gurder clean through me."

"Ooh ouch." warren winced as two white objects stirred behind his back. Wings.

"huh, are those wings?" Jack asked when he noticed.

"yeah, you aren't freaked out are you?" warren asked cautiously.

"Are you kidding? I've seen a girl who walks through walls, Kurk, mr McCoy and not to mention myself." Jack chuckled with a slight grin. "I didn't even know I was a mutant until this morning."

"Freaked out a bit?" warren asked with a warm smile. "I sure as hell know I did."

"Only a bit, I just thought they were comming to make sure Kurk was keeping out of trouble while we was staying with us for the weekend." Jack explained with a shrug and slight blush. "The professor thinks I might control metal or something like Magnito."

"Hope not, Mr Logan would be on edge all the time." warren smiled playfully. "So, you phase through stuff?"

"Uh no, I felt that gurder going in and out, painful as hell." Jack shuddered as a clock in the room struck 3. "What? 3 already? how long did I sleep for?"

"not sure." warren shrugged as chears of joy could be heard down the halls. "Class is out."

"So,what do I do now?" Jack asked blatantly as he looked around the room.

"Normally, I'd go for a fly around the school, but since Rouge stuck me here with you, I guess we could go find some of the other new kids." Warren guessed with a shrug. "Just keep in mind, not everybody who comes here is in control of their powers as some of us."

"I figured, I don't exactly have control over mine either." Jack blushed with a slight smile. "Oh, uh, Professor Xavier asked me to find Mrs. Orolo when class was over, so uh, could you help please?"

"Sure, I know where she'd be." Warren smiled slightly as he walked towards the door. "She'd be in her English classroom."

"Wellthen, lead the way." Jack smiled as he followed Warren through the halls. Along the way they passed several rooms before stopping at large double doors and warren knocked twice.

"Come it." Called a woman's voice.

Warren opened the door and Jack followed. Sitting at one end of the room was a woman with silver hairand a brownish tanned skinin a olive dress. Standing near her were three teens, one of which Jack recognised instantly. Lilly, a pale skinned girl who moved away three weeks ago. She was wearing the usual brown shirt and long blue pants with white striped down the sides.

"Lilly, that you?" Jack asked with a smile, causing the girl to turn around.

"JACK!" the girl cheered as she rushed over and bear hugged him before ruffling his short black hair. "You here to visit Kurk?"

"Uh no, I'm actually attending here now." Jack shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Looks, Like the M squad's back together."

"M squad?" The woman sitting at the desk asked in a confused tone.

"Oh Me, kurk and jack sort of formed our own group called M squad, we kept the mutants and humans for fighting each other by acting as negotiators or in a few instances, malitia with the sherrif's help." Lilly explained with a large grin. "Kurk kept people away from the dispute and when needed helped us escape the fighting, I sort of did what I did best and used my telakinesis to keep them apart, Jack didn't have powers so he just negotiated, which beggs the question, why is he attending here?"

"I found out I did the hard way." Jack shuddered at the memory. "The professor came to ask if I'd attend the school but Magnito showed up and decided to spear me with a gurder when I refused to go with him."

"ooh, ouch." Lilly winced upon hearing his story. "Wait, did you phase through it?"

"No, I've got a healing Factor, I may be psychic and the professor thinks I control metal like Magnito." Jack sighed. "Anyway,I'm here to see a Miss Orolo."

"That would be me."The woman at the desk replied with a smile. "Let me guess, need a room and extra clothing?"

"Just a room, my mum's sending my clothes over." Jack explained with a small sigh.

"I will see what I can do." Mrs Orolo smiled. "About this M squad of yours..."

"I know, Irrisponcible." Jack sighed as he hung his head in shame. "We risked our lives just to stop the fights."

"That's just it though, you risked your lives so others wouldn't suffer." Mrs. Orolo smiled sympathetically, shocking Lilly and Jack. "Lilly, Jack, Warren, stay in here, you two please return to your normal areas." She requested, the other two teenagers nodded then left, closing the door behind them.

"We're in trouble." Lilly sighed in a vervous and fearful tone.

"No, you are not in trouble." Mrs Orolo smiled kindly. "I wish you two to meet me in the danger room with Kurk after supper."

"Danger room?" Jack and lilly asked in confused tones.

"But first, Jack, go see professor Logan, he'll give you your class scheduled oh, and don't forget to ask him about the danger room." Mrs Orolor explained. "You are dismissed."

"Come on you two, Let's go find kitty, she's usually one for entertainment." Warren smiled with a light chuckle as he headed out the doors.

"I'll go look for Professor Logan." Jack smiled. "Seya 'round lilly."

"Seya of the flip side jacky." Lilly giggled before she rushed to catch up with Warren.

Jack blushed slightly from embarrisment, Lilly was still her usual self. He walked down the hall until he came to the staircase which he walked down then turned down the left hallway. Graduation photos hung from the walls and there was even one with his mum in it, labled "Staff and friends"

"not surprising really" Jack spoke to himself. "Mum did hang around mutants alot.."

"Talkin' to yerself kid?" Logan asked making jack jump slightly. "So, who's yer mum?"

"Her." Jack smiled as he pointed to a black haired woman in the photograph.

"HER?!" Logan gagged in shock. "Betty's yer mum?!"

"Yeah,why?" Jack asked in a confused tone.

"I met her once when in alaska, man she gave me one hell of a night." Logan chuckled. "Shit, I really shouldn't talk about tis with ya kid."

"It's alright, she always talked about some moron with mutton chops who got her knocked up." Jack sighed, his mum wasn't one for 'Privacy' or delicate matters. "She never said if it was me or Fiona though."

"Ah crap, kid, sorry fer not bein' there for 'er." Logan apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck. "There is this whole thing with my ass havin' a bounty on it."

"What happened in the past is the past, anyway, Mrs Orolor said I should see you about a time table and something called the danger room." Jack explained.

"Alright bub, this better not be a joke." Logan growled. "Shrimps like you don't go into the danger room without training first."

"It's not, me Kurk and Lilly sort of formed a small group which lilly called the M squad." Jack explained. "We helped act as malitia and negotiators between humans and mutants."

"Fuck kid, that's a stupid move." Logan sighed as he shook his head.

"Not really, we actually save a couple lives." Jack shrugged.

"Why yer always shruggin' for?" Logan asked.

"Not a clue." Jack chuckled slightly. "Um anyway the time table?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I'llget it to ya tommorer." Logan explained as he scratched the side of his neck. "Dinner's at 6 and bed's at 10, Do not sleep in, I'll drag yer ass out if I have te."

"Kurk already warned me." Jack sheepishly grinned. "Besides I'm normally up at some time between 6 and 8."

"Good, I'll wake you up tommorer for training at 7, sleep in and I'll drag yer out." Logan warned as he crossed his arms. "If yer looking for somethin' to do, some of the studants play Capture the flag in the gym, be warned though, lilly's a bit of a stickler for defence."

"Lilly sout?" Jack asked with a slight grin.

"Yeah,ya know 'er or sometin'?" Logan asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah,me her and Kurk formed M squad, remember?" Jack smiled slightly as a siren sounded through the school. "WHAT IS THAT?!""

"We're under attack bub." Logan growled as three metal claws extended from between his knuckles on each hand. "Get to the dorms and lock the door!"

"GOT IT!" Jack called as he sprinted off towards the stairs only for a figure to smash through the window, cutting off his rout. They wore tattered and torn brown cloting and a grey headband holding back their dirty brown hair. Their teeth were fangs and their nails were like claws.

"Ahh look, It's the lil welp who magnito speared." The figure chuckled. "When I kill yer, you'll be on his trophy wall!"

"LOGAN!" Jack called as he tried to dodge the figure's swipes, only to have them rip into his arms.

"Bussy kid!" Lugan called as he sliced into the armor of a thickly clad man in orange armor. The man then rammed Logan out of the window and gave chase within seconds.

"Heh lil pup all alone." The figure taunted as he kicked Jack into the table, breaking it on contact. He walked forwards slowly and confidently before he lifted jack off the ground sotheir faces were level. "Pathetic."

Pain exploded in The agressors chest and looked down to see blood running from his wounds and a pair of fists rammed against it. Jack slowly pulled back his fists away to reveal a single silver blade sprouting from each of his fists. He grunted in pain as he let go of jack and stumbled backwards just as Mr McCoy rushed into the hallway.

"JACK!" Mr McCoy called in shock as he rushed over, only to notice it was the Agressor who was bleeding, not jack. "How?"

"I...I just...Just I don't know...the blades." Jack stammered as the attacker rushed out of a broken window, leaving a trail of blood. A crunch of glass behind him scared him just enough for the blades to resprout as he turned around. It was logan and he just stood there with a shocked and surprised expression on his face.

"Did he just?...and to sabertooth?" Logan awed as Mr Summers came rushing through but didn't stop, only calling. "They're trying to breach cerebro!"

"crap" logan growled. "hank,warn the others"

"on it" Mr. McCoy replied as he sprinted down the hallway.

"what about me?" jack called in disamay as another section of glass fell from the ruined window.

"keep up!' Logan shouted just before he slammed his way through a set of wooden doors. jack needed no further instructions and sprinted after logan, barely keeping pace with the sprinting man. as jack passed one of the windows he glanced outside to see mrs. orolo in a x-men costume and fighting off the man in orange armor who had earlier rammed logan. he hoped she could handle the brute herself as he sprinted after logan who stopped and began to rappidly press the down button on an elivator.

"listen kid, no matter what hapens down there, we cannot let 'em get ceribro." logan warned as the elivator opened and he shoved jack inside and closed the door with both of them in it.

"Got it, don't let them get the thingy they want." jack answered as the elivator began it's decent. "any idea who's down there?"

"not a clue." Logan replied as the elivator made a 'bing' sound and the doors opened. "Stay close."

Jack nodded as logan rushed out of the elivator and down the gleaming metal halls. kurk was already down there fighting a green teenaged boy who jumped like a frog. Beyond him was Mr Summers who was trying to pry open a large metal door with a round lock on it. kurk kicked the boy into the wall, knocking him out before dissapearing in a puff of black smoke with him.

"LOGAN!" Mr summers called as he tried to pry the door open. "It's Mystique!"

"SHIT" logan growled as he stabbed his blades into the door and slowly began to cut the lock open. "Kid, get ready."

"WHAT?! You're letting the kid help?!" Mr Summers shouted in shock as a loud click came from the door, signaling the first of the four locking bars had just broke.

"That 'Kid'can fight,took out sabertooth by himself while I was dealing with juggernaut." Logan retorted as another click ringed through the hallway.

"Jack Smith of M squad, ready for duty." Jack smirked as he let a single blade extend from his left fist.

"M Squad?" Mr Summers asked in confusion.

"Me Lilly sout and Kurk." Jack explained. "Negotiations, special missions and riot control."

"I've never heard of that sub-devision in the X-Men." Mr summers shrugged as a third loud click rung through the halls.

"We're not X-Men." Jack answered. "Well, Kurk is, Lilly and me just assisted in stopping rioters."

"Combat experience?" Mr Summers asked.

"I've been speared,slammed into a table and that's just today." Jack chuckled as the final click sounded through the hall and logan tore the door open. Nobody was inside but a silver blur sped past them fast enough to create a tail wind.

"SHIT!" Logan snarled at the blur. "That was quicksilver! Son of a bitch got her out before we could stop 'em!"

"KID LOOK OUT!" Mr. Summers called before a large wooden quil slammed through his chest.

"FUUUCK!" Jack growled in pain as he tore the spike out and spun around. "STOP stabbing me today!"

"Spike." Logan growled upon seeing the cocasian man, his face was covered in wooden barbs and two spikes were already growing from his palms.

"Jack, you okay?!" Mr Summers asked in panic.

"I'm fine." Jack snarled as his wounds closed over. "Bad mistake hedgehog!" He roared at the man covered in the spikes as a seconds blade extended from his other hand, . He charged at the man as they locked blades, wood to bone, the wood imediatly gave way, severing a finger in the process. The agressor roared in pain but continued to attack with more spikes. jack ducked the first three attacks and landed a stab to the man's arm before headbutting them man, knocking him out. "You're lucky I don't kill."

"shit." Mr summers awed with his mouth agape.

"bub's got skills." Logan gulped. "Guess the ol' apple don't fall far from the tree."

"He's your kid?" Mr Summers asked with his mouth still agape as Jack began to rip the wood spikes from his arms.

"Uh,fifty fifty chance, either him or his sister." LOgan replied. "But my bet's on him."

"yeah, mine too." Mr summers sighed as he watched "he's got a bit of a temper huh?"

"Must run in the family." Logan chuckled nervously.

"I can hear you." Jack pointed out as he pulled the last shard of the shattered spikes from his arm. "So, who were those guys who attacked us?"

"Magnito's followers, they call themselves the Brotherhood of Mutants." Mr Summers stated as he peered into the open door. The room was amess, the terminal was trashed and most of the screens had bullet holes in them.

"I've got a bone to pick with magnet head." Jack growled with anger. "First off, he attacked my home, then,he almost harmed my mum, then, the basterd tried to kill me!"

"Fight for revenge do you?" Mr summers asked as he closed the door over.

"No, I fight for peace but that magnito creap, he's gonna get my boot so far up his ass he'll be tasting it for years." Jack mused. "then again, I'd just let the authorities decide what happens of him."

Logan couldn't help but smirk at that comment. Kick magnito's ass or hand him over to the cops, damn that was a tough choice. One of the panels on the walls flashed blue around the rims and pulled upwards, revealing a video phone system.

"Logan, what is the status of ceribro?" Proffessor Xavier asked in concern. "All agressors were driven off."

"Mystique busted it up bad and quicksilver made off with her." Logan sighed. "New Kid kicked some ass too, knocked out spike and sent sabertooth runnin', didn't even go all out."

"Interesting, are there any signs of how his powers are progressing?" Charles asked.

"Kid, get 'ere, chuck wants ta see yer new powers." Logan smiled as he waved jack over.

Jack blushed slightly then walked over to the video phone where he stood next to logan.

"Go ahead,shsow 'im" Logan smiled to Jack. Jack slowly slid the claws from his hands which seemed to protrude from just above the first knuckle of his middle finger. "He's only got two of 'em but he's skilled with 'em."

"Remarkable, Jackson, I would like to offer you a possition in the X-Men, bravo team." Charles smiled with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "You will work With Kurk and Lilly, not to mention Logan, Rouge and Warren."

"Alright but I think my mum should be told." Jack smiled softly. "She's always been a supporter of the X-Men and just today I found out she once worked here."

"Ah Betty smith, the swimming instructor." CHarles chuckled. "She and logan were quite fond of eachother."

"Figured." Mr Summers chuckled and got a elbow to the ribs from Logan.

"I'm sending in X 28,cable and wade to make sure everything down there is running correctly." Charles explained. "If you need me, you know how to reach me."

"Ahh fuck, wade's commin'" Logan sighed. "Lil punk better not play pin the tail on the bomb again."

"Wait,Cable? I...I know that name, I don't know where But I know it." Jack mumbled as a firmilular gruff man with metal armor thundered down the hall. "OY! Cable! Long time no see!"

"Jack?!" Cable gasped as he skidded to a stop. "Well now, seams logan found you in time for once."

"Cut the time travel riddles, you know I never got 'em" Jack sighed

"So, you two met before?" Mr summers asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I got stuck baby sitting him more than once, let's say, betty owes me big time." Cable chuckled lightly. "Ya KNOW THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I've actually seen you working with the X-Men, most other attempts, you're alone or with the brotherhood."

"Do't even joke about that cable." Jack shuddered.

"Kid'sright, he made the right choice." Logan smiled as a young woman with a grey and black Xmen suit bolted around the corner, her hair was short and scruffy and she lookedalot like Logan.

"Hey dad." She called to Logan. "Oh sweat! Jack's here!" she added with mallace.

"Don't think about it, he's X-Men this time." Cable explained.

"Finally! no more fighting my big brother!" The girl exclaimed with joy.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, I'm X-28, your little sister, I'm bourn a few years from now, I'm from the same time as cable." The girl explained with a slight grin. "So uh, adimantuim yet?"

"What?" Jack asked in confusion.

"I'll take it as a no." X-28 chuckled lightly as she extended the two blades of her left hand. "The metal stuff, it's an augmentation, we all go through it unfortunately and heads up, it hurts like hell."

"BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!" Cried a derranged voice as bullets shot through a vent on the roof and a red and black costumed man fell out. He then thrust a sword into Jack's gut with a slight spray of blood.

"DEADPOOL!" Jack growled. "WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU!"

"whoa oh." Deadpool gulped. "Lilly's gonna mail my head to china again!"

"Yeah fuck you." Jack grunted as he pulled the sword from his gut

"History together?" Mr Summers asked.

"Yeah, deadpool here started alot of fights in the town, all resulting in the need for the M squad to be involved." Jack explained as his wounds closed themselves up and he stabbed the sword into deadpool's chest. "Next time pooly, it's the nuts."

"Hey, how jacky survived the gut splat?" Deadpool asked in confusion. "OH! Is there a vortex on you somewhere?!"

"No, I'm just like you and logan moron." Jack sighed.

"Kickass heros?" Deadpool asked inocently.

"No, a mutant with a regeneration factor." Jack sighed, of all the annoying people and mutants he's delt with in the past year and a half, deadpool was one of the worst.

"Sweat, this is _WAAAY_ better than fighting the sentinels."' deadpool giggled as he pulled the sword from his chest and holstered it across his back.

"What's a sentinel?" Jack asked in a confused tone.

"A weapon designed to kill mutants." Cable sighed. "They'll first go online in roughly a year, that's why we're here to stop them."

"Sounds nasty." Jack gulped in worry. "If it's anything like the weird pruple man sized robots they tested in our town."

"They're testing already?!" Cable gagged with shock. "SHIT! this is bad, very very bad!"

"You're telling me, one of those things almost took lilly's head off, even attacked me." Jack shuddered in disgust and fear. "Luckily they're not too big."

"uh kid? the final things are over 20ft tall." Logan told Jack,who's jaw dropped in shock. "You just faught the prototypes."

Jack's mind went numb as his whole body shuddered in fear. He passed out. his left leg twitched occasionally.

"SCOT! Helpme get 'im to the med-bay fast!" Logan shouted as he tried to lift up the teen by his arms. Mr Summers nodded as he grabbed Jack's legs and rushed him off to the medical bay, just down the hall from ceribro.

Inside Jack's mind he was waging a mental war.

"OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jack internally screamed.

"You're resiliant little whelp, I'll give you that." The femenine voice taunted.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE LEAVE ME BE!" Jack shouted through his mind at the unfirmilular presence. "My sister is what keeps me going! Fiona WILL ALWAYS KEEP ME GOIN!"

"F-Fiona?" The voice asked in a softened tone. "J-Jack?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Jack dekmanded at the voice.

"Fiona, I survived drowning myself." The voice cried happily. "I thought He killed you! But you were spared! Jack, I...I'll find you, I am so, so sorry for all that's happened."

"Who? who tried to kill me?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Apocalypse" The voice whispered as it grew faint and the presence vannished.

Jack sprang awake in a bed, the lights were dim and he was hooked upto a heartrate monitor. In the corner of the room was his mum, her black long hair slung over her left shoulder in a pig-tail as she slept with her head resting on her left hand. Jack looked around the room and noticed numerous cabinets with medical suplies and a tray next to him with a box on it. On the box was a note. Jack picked up the note and read it to himself.

"Jack;no tellin' when you'd be up, so the professor had us leave this here, if nobody is around when you're up,there is a button to your right, press it and sombody'll come. ~Logan."

Jack put the card down and smiled slightly then turned to the right, sure enough there was a red button on the wall next to the bed. He pressed it, then it made a three chime beeping noice, startling his mother awake.

"Huh, wha-...jack!" She cried with joy. "you're finally awake!" SHe rushed over and hugged him tightly, as though she hadn't seen him in weeks.

"Easy mum, you're going to kill me." Jack chuckled weakly as he tried not to groan from the amount of pain in his left side.

"Mum?!" She asked in confusion. "Oh,right...sorry." She appologised before her body turned blue and most of the clothing vanished, leaving her in a slightly torn X-Men uniform. "My name is Mystique."

"YOU!" Jack growled as he shoved her back and extended the blades from his hands. "You ruined the school!"

"Easy, the brotherhood and the X-men are at a truce, the sentinels have ruined most of the city above, the school is also ruined, there's not many of us left." Mystique sighed with a hint of anger. "Xavier and Magnito put their differencesa asides to end this war."

"How long was I out?" Jack asked as he rubbed his head,cutting some of his hair in the process with his blades.

"Eight months." Mistique explained. "Genoceous was the first to fall, not many of us made it out."

Suddenly the door opened and Logan, and a woman in a red dress rushed in.

"You alright bub?" Logan asked in concern. "Everything in one peace?"

"Yeah, mostly, where's Kurk, lilly and my mum?" Jack asked. "And why the heck is mystique in here and looked like my mum?!"

"Truce with the brotherhood to stop the sentinels." Mr McCoy explained with a sorrowful sigh. "As for why, Charles thought it best to see a firmilular face so you wouldn't freak out."

"Okay,but where's my mum and friends?" Jack asked again, his tone growing impatient.

"Kurk and Lilly are out freeing mutants imprisoned by the sentinels, your mum is hiding in the lower levels with the kids we saved the night before." Logan explained. "Checked in the box yet?"

"No."Jack answered. "Why?"

"Look inside kid, ya did good." Logan smiled with a nod. "Had scarlet here make it to fit your body, since ya know, yer kept tryin' to stab anyone who got close, asides her and yer mum."

"Shit, sorry." Jack apologized as he opened the box, inside was a grey and black costume, a set of gloves, black boots with a red X on the sides and a mask which reminded him on one he'd seen deadpool wearing one time, accept this wasn't blue and gold it was grey and black. "Woa, since when does X-Men suites come in black?"

"Since we've been at war." The woman in red sighed as Mystique got up and left the room. "And since you'v been assigned to work with Logan, scot, mystique, sabertooth and Kurk in Alpha team."

"Recovery?" Jack asked in a confused tone.

"Sneak behind sentinel lines, do some damage and gather intel." Logan clarified. "Since yer faught 'em before, you'd know how to hit 'em and where to him 'em"

"Great, basically dealing with deadpool but on a larger scale." Jack sighed in annoyance. "Just to be clear, the power source is in the chest, but the weakest point is the head."

"That makes that easier said then done." The woman in red sighed.

A loud rumble shook the room and the sound of crunching metal echoed through the halls followed by the sound of explosions and a horrible metalic monotone voice saying. "Mutants detected, status: engage, priority: one, class: X-Men and brotherhood."

CH3

The bunker was a mess. Rubbel and broken sentinels were everywhere. Screams of terror and fear ecchoed through the halls and rooms. Magnito was holding off several sentinels as best he could while the children escaped, Scot, Logan and Cable were fighting one and Jack was helping scarlet witch move everyone out through the lower tunnels.

"MOVE!" Jack ordered the others as he held open a large metal door. "Hurry before they get here!"

"Move it kids, remember don't stop running until you're sure you're safe!" Scarlet shouted down the tunnel as the last of the mutants ran through. "Jack, better hope those claws of yours rip through metal as well as they do Logan."

"Not funny." Jack replied as he closed the door and turned the wheel,locking it shut. "Adimantuim is not something those claws have you know."

"Yeah, figured." Scarlet replied as a loud metalic crash was heard through the vents.

"SHIT!" Magnito shouted.

"DAD NEEDS HELP!" Scarlet shouted before she flew off in the direction of the shouting, Jack sprinted after her, easily gaining on her after a few seconds of running.

Magnito was pinned under concrete and he was concentrating on keeping the sentinels frozen in place.

"DAD!" Scarlet shouted as she tried to lift the concrete off of him.

"It's no use, we'd need juggernaut to lift these." Magnito cringed in pain.

"I wonder." Jack murmered as he gripped a peace of metal and wedged it under the concrete and slowly began to lift it up, moving the broken slab. "Metal head, you better move."

"Jack?" Magnito asked in confusion.

"Yeah, now move before I change my mind." Jack grunted as he strained to keep the concrete slab off of magnito

"Thank you." Magnito smiled as he crushed the sentinels into large purple balls the size of cars. a silver metal snaked itsway out of the wreckage and formed a large orb the size of a basketball in magnito's hands. "Adimantuim? most odd."

"Shit, keep that away from me." Jack requested as he backed up slightly, dropping the concrete slab onto the ground next to magnito.

"Why on earth are you afraid of this?" Magnito asked in confusion as he made the ball ripple slightly.

"Acodring to X-28, that stuff will be in me some day and it'll hurt like hell getting in there." Jack shuddered as a helicopter flew overhead, a single figure jumped from the helicopter and landed against one of the sentinel scrap balls. It was a girl judging by the figure, they were wearing a black hoody covered with strips of metal and they wore long grey jeans which were ripped in the knees.

"JACK!" The woman cried in joy. "SHIT! MAGNITO!"

"Who is she?" Magnito asked as the orb of adimantuim morfed to be covered in spikes.

"Fiona smith." The woman answered as she removed her hood. she looked like a younger version of betty but her face was covered in scars and her eyes were grey.

"Sis? what took you so long?!" Jack growled in anger. "Sentinels are trashing the place!"

"Not any more, they pulled back, I created a false order for them." Fiona smirked before hugging jack tightly.

"Fiona, the little girl who tried to beat me at hopscotch on genoceous?" Scarlet asked in confusion. "But apocalypse took you."

"So you thought, I escaped the moron a few days after he took me." Fiona explained with a smile. "Jack, what are you doing in an X-Men uniform?"

"What do you think?you saw me lift the slab from metal head." Jack answered as he extended his claws. "Oh and these come with a healing factor." He joked, he missed his sister big time.

"See do you learned fast." Fiona smirked as she signaled to the helicopter which flew off. "Wade wilson, moron and insane but a good pilot."

Then the world seemed to freeze for Jack, he panicked and gasped in shock, only Fiona seemed to move.

"What happened?!" Jack asked with worry immenent in his voice.

"This, is just a dream Jack, if you don't warn the professor, this WILL happen, when you're done, find me, I'm at Hoover dam." Fiona explained. "When you get there, I'm sorry for what will happen, but this is the only way you survive the coming war Jack, it's the only good outcome."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Just tell the professor, please." Fiona asked as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Wake up."

"wake up, 'ey Bub, wake up!" Came Logan's voice and Jack snapped awake, he was still in the car and had only just got to the school. "We're here."

"Proffessor, no time to explain, Mystique's trying to get into ceribro, just go through the dream I had, It'll all make sense, please!" Jack pleeded in a hurried and scared tone, the professor nodded with a smile while Kurk and Logan just looked confused.

"Yer okay kid?" Logan asked.

"Uhm,yeah, Listen, logan...dad, we need to get to ceribro, Mystique's already in there and the school'll be attacked right after class finishes, I'm your son, I've got bone claws and a class one healing factor, when we reach ceribro some human hedgehog will be guarding it." Jack cautioned, as Xavier finished reading his mind.

"It would appear, Jackson, that you are indeed correct in warning us, Logan, take Scot and Hank down there and stop her, quickly now." Xavier warned hastilly. "Jack,Kurk, go straight to Storm's classroom, tell her to start standard proceedure for an attack."

Jack and Kurk nodded. Kurk vanished in a puff of smoke and jack rushed inside along with Logan and Hank. "better be right bub."

"I am dad." Jack responded as his claws extended out slightly but shrank back in without even a trickle of blood. "Also, scot's upstairs, about to pass now."

Sure enough, Scot was walking past with a group of children. All headed back to their classroom just as Xavier wheeled himself into the room in a great rush to get to the Danger room and seal the school.

"Mr Summers, Somebody's in Ceribro, it's Mystique!" Jack called, Mr summers stopped and rushed down the stairs and gave a cautious look at Jack.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Jack, Logan's son, look, my sister told me who's down there and showed my what happens if we don't stop her, long story short, we're dead if she gets out!" Jack warned as mrs Orolo rushed out with Kurk.

"Let's move studants!" She ordered. "Everybody to theirs rooms and lock the doors!"

A large man clad in orange armor smashed right through the front door using his head. Jack charged head first at him, stabbing his bone blades right into the man's exposed arms, making him cry out in pain before flinging him away. Kurk rushed at the man and kicked him in his face to no effect. Cyclops on the other hand blasted him in the chest, sending him flying out the door.

"MOVE!" Summers odered as the last of the children made a run for it.

"Toad's in the corridore to ceribro too." Jack warned. "I saw Kurk poof him away."

"Quit calling it that." Kurk complained as they all ran for ceribro. Minus Mrs Orolo and Xavier who were doing other tasks.

Sure enough when they entered the hall, Toad and a man covered in wooden quills were waiting while Mystique was trying to open the door.

"HEDGEHOG!" Jack shouted as he tackled the man aside. Toad immediatly began to fight Kurk and Logan and Hank Went for Mystique while Scot helped the proffessor.

The man stabbed two quills into Jack's chest and tried to kick him. Jack headbutted the mutant but got a stab in his gut, they trated a punch to the jaw each and finally jack knocked him out but not before looking like a human pin coushin. Kurk had just downed and teliported Toad away and Mystique was out cold on the floor.

"Yikes, you look like a pin coushin." Hank remarked upon seeing Jack's state.

"Had worse, M-squad before I had the regeneration factor, I was attacked by Wade and ended up going through a door, four broken ribs and a lot of splinters."

Logan snorted a laugh as Jack began to remove the wooden spikes and even Kick the mutant once in his side. "Like I said last time, You're lucky I don't kill."

"No temper, sure he's yours?" Hank asked with a ghost of a smile.

"Apparently he is." Logan shrugged. "His sister or som'in sees the future, told him what'd happen."

"Sounds a bit fishy." Hank noted. "Suddenly showing up and all on the day of an attack."

"I can hear you hank." Jack pointed out as he removed the last barb from him. "And you want to talk fishy, try the fact I've had to put up with Wade, just wait, 3...2...1"

"LOGAN!" Called a voice from the hall, sure enough it was Cable and X-28. "JACK!"

"Friendly!" Jack called to X-28 who seemed slightly dissapointed at that. "I'm not Brotherhood this timeline got it? Cus I'm sure as hell not on the floor right now."

"Man, not cool bro." X-28 pouted as she crossed her arms.

"And this...is gonna hurt." Jack sighed, a second later deadpool impailed him with a sword. "Wade, fuck off, that is bloody annoying!"

"How come he didn't go gut splat?" Wade asked saddly. "And how did you survive?"

"Mutant here." Jack pointed out. "And No, It's not cus I'm super awesome like you, you're not even awesome just very annoying wade." With that he plunged the sword into Wade's 'family jewls'. "Like I said, Next time, It's the nuts."

"So, you really did see the other timeline then." Cable noted. "Following example I hope?"

"Yes, if they let me, I'd join the X-Men, so long as I don't have to work with Magnito in any future aliences between the brotherhood and X-Men, litterally, what he did with adimantuim is unnatural." Jack shuddered at the last part.

"I see your point." Wade nodded. "I really am awesome."

"Were you even listening bub?" Logan asked wade.

"Nope." Wade replied with a large grin from under his mask. "I wonder what headpool's upto."

"I thought you said you'd send that flying zombie head BACK home." Jack argued.

"And I did, he's under my bead." Wade grinned even larger. "With a large chimichunga."

"Shut it wade." X-28 sighed. "Dad, Jack, Mr. McCoy." she added, nodding at each name.

"I thought you'd react a bit slower honestly." Cable admitted. "Which reminds me, Logan, Kid's GOT to go to Hoover dam by himself, he'll be in pain for a few days when he returns but, it's for the best."

"Why?" Logan asked. "What could be that important?"

"Adimantuim." Jack shuddered. "It's where it happens, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately." Cable sighed. "I have to go check on my dad."

"Yeah, you do that." Jack sighed as she slowly shook his head. "Fuck, this is really going to hurt."

"Sorry but it's the only way, it's also importent Logan goes, or, I'd never exist." X-28 pointed out. "Clone remember?"

"Yet, you call him dad and me brother?" Jack asked in shock.

"Easier that way." She shrugged. "Also, Jack may want to be wearing the X-men uniform, otherwise, he will be harder to track."

Jack sighed but logan nodded to him. "C'mon, kid, Hoover dam here we come." He added a dry laugh.

"Whatever, Just remember that I can run like you, I can regenerate and fight like you but I cannot navigate like you." Jack groaned as he pulled loose splinters from his shirt. "So...who got Sabertooth?"

X-28 gulped. "Uh-oh."


End file.
